


~ ♡ If Demons Walked Amongst Monsters. ♡ ~

by Crystal_Rose_Moonlight, Silent_Shadow_4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Blood, Broken Promises, Demons, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Gen, Male Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is broken as fuck, Secrets, Self Harming, Spirits, Suicide Attempts, We wrote this instead of sleeping, asriel is dead somehow and is flowey, chara is bad but frisk does his best to keep her in line, dark pasts, demons disguised as humans, family abandonment, fangs, gaster is a psycho scientist, lots of blood, ruins are unoccupied, tonnes of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Moonlight/pseuds/Crystal_Rose_Moonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Shadow_4/pseuds/Silent_Shadow_4
Summary: After Asura’s so called family discovered who and what she really was, they chased her away with attempts to murder the poor girl. Within a forest, she hadn't a clue what to do before a familiar face revealed himself. As her true feelings came to light, she faced her ultimate rival: Erin, her sister.After they had a heated disagreement, Asura found herself saving her sister, only to fall to her surely impending doom into Mt. Ebott.But why did she survive her fall? And what, or who, is stopping her from leaving the place where monsters dwell? Is she finally at home?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. ~ ♡ But Nobody Came ♡ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! It's Crystal and Silent here, bringing you a collaborated Undertale Fan fiction. 
> 
> This is about a demon called Asura. She was adopted a human family when her father, Satan, abandoned her and sent her to the human world in a human disguise. They chased her into the forests, only for her to eventually fall into the underground. 
> 
> We won't reveal anything else, but we both hope that you enjoy this fan fiction! 
> 
> We have an update schedule, every Friday and Monday, so keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter release on those days! 
> 
> Chapters posted by either of us will have our symbols next to it. Crystal's is a '♡', while mine is a '~'. (Yes, it's Silent writing here!~)
> 
> All smut scenes will be marked with two asterisks ( ** ) either side of the chapter title within our symbols, to warn you all of the steamy situations Asura will get into!
> 
> Remember, always have a Positive Mental Attitude (PMA) to life! 
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Crystal♡  
> and  
> Silent~

All she could do was run. Run away from those so called people. Run from those who wanted her dead. Her “Family”. She had to run. Before it was too late.. 

But where could she run to…. she had nowhere, no-one. All alone she was. Cold. Tired and afraid. 

She kept running, brushing her forest green hair from her face as she bolted into the woods, until she lost them. It was only then, that she looked around, and found the darkness slowly closing in on her, choking her, suffocating her. She had finally felt like she could rest only to have her inner demons start to drag her down again. 

They dragged her down from the inside out. They spoke to her, told her the dark truths that they wanted her to believe, and believe them she did. 

“Asura, oh Asura, you know how much of a failure this whole plan will be. Why don’t you just go ahead and throw in the towel, hmm? You know it would be the lesser of two evils. The lesser pain..” The voice that seemed to live inside her head reverberated around, bouncing off of the edges of her mind, trying to consume all of her thoughts, her desperate, feeble attempts for freedom. Her own voice pierced through the void of a forest, the tension she held inside her making her voice sharper than a katana’s blade.

“I will NOT give up so easily. If you think i'm going to give into you like this, Damoni. I’m stronger than you, you can lure me in all you want, but I am going to continue to fight, until my last breath of my choosing!”

The bitter snarl suddenly sounded more real, The looming, shadowed figure of a “man” now towering in front of her, overpowering magic resonating throughout the atmosphere.

He was tall, at least seven foot, at least a good two foot taller than her, with pure white skin. No shirt covered him, revealing his chest and stomach in all it’s toned glory. Those well-defined abs, collarbones, ribs, stood out with harsh shadows that made them seem to portray his body as malnutritioned. Those tight, leather trousers shone in the ominous moonlight as her gaze tore itself from his enticing body and to his face. 

Starting from his neck, she instantly knew, the first time she saw him, that she would be in for a treat. A slender neck, unmarked and perfect, sat above these collarbones that she thought looked good enough to sink her starving fangs into. Above that delicious neck sat a jawline so sharp and defined it could surely slice through anyone’s skin. His face was surely his best feature; well pronounced cheekbones settled into the diamond shaped, pale face, the piercing, cobalt blue eyes glowing brightly despite the jet black hair that sat decoratively on his head, ending just below his ears and almost covering the left eye that stared into your soul, the thick, long, black lashes casting shadows over his cheeks and, surprisingly delicate looking eyebrows in the same shade of his hair arching in amusement. Two spiked and curved horns were protruding from his head, ending in a point, several spikes jabbing out, and it was known from experience that they hurt if one was to touch them on the tip. His elf-like ears, only tipped to the side, twitched and picked up the sound of her breathing speeding up.

The snarl changed, forming a low chuckle instead, as the girl stood to her feet, keeping her gaze on his face, enthralled by this demon’s beauty, even though she had seen it so many times before. Without a warning, she felt his breath on her neck as he stooped down to be level with his favourite spot, and spoke in a dark, sultry voice. 

“Who are you to disobey your master, Asura ? You know what I do to you if you disobey my orders..” The girl’s body automatically made her step back, and she turned her head to both look away and give him the access if he wanted her blood. She was, after all, his. She had to do what he wanted. But she did not want to end her time in the human world just yet. She had a feeling he was teasing her; she could feel that his demeanour had changed from flirtatious and smouldering to edgy and teasing. She could hear it in her voice. She had been around him all her life, after all. 

With no warning, he sunk his fangs into her neck, causing her to gasp and bite down on her lip. He knew she loved that, and he knew that the more blood he drank, the more she would listen. He chuckled lowly, and started to drink, starting to feed on his submissive prey. 

She loved the feeling, she wasn’t going to deny it, it made her go light-headed and forget the world around her. But she also knew he was only doing it to make her more submissive to him. But this was changing. She needed to stay here, that guy depended on her, and she needed to save him. She needed to save Daniel. So she was going to. She wasn’t failing the person she loved, not this time.

Giving him no time to react, she placed her hands on his chest, and, with the thought of saving and protecting the one she loved, used all her strength to shove him away. She stepped towards Damoni, eyes shining with determination and confidence. She wasn’t going to let him bully her into her submission anymore. She was going independent, even if it meant leaving her pack. She wasn’t going to be that weak girl he took in, he wasn’t ever going to be her guardian as long as she lived. 

Damoni stumbled back, momentarily seeming to appear shocked and confused. His right foot went out behind him, causing the grass to clump up behind him as it stopped him from going further backwards. He stood, straightening his back, and Asura instantly noticed her mistake. His eyes were no longer cobalt blue, but an infuriated dark blood red. All traces of a tease had gone, leaving a dominant demonic predator, who stalked towards her, hunted her. 

He lunged at her when he was a few feet away, grabbing her by the waist as he spun her round and slammed her back into a tree, the force so much that it caused her back to crunch along with the tree to splinter. He lifted her off of her feet, bloodthirsty eyes digging through hers, finding the reason why she did that. And, for the first time, he reeled back slightly, looking hurt. 

“So you would rather be with a human than someone who can protect you? Someone of a superior kind, of pure blood? Asura... that.. That really hurts..”

She blinked, freezing, words getting stuck in her throat, and she swallowed. She had known that when he found out, he would react badly, but not like this! Her head lowered itself as she cast her gaze to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing Damoni like this.. She had no clue why, but it hurt her. Not physically, but emotionally. She felt like she did when Daniel’s family kept making him depressed, making him upset, lost, afraid and isolated, Did she… Did she love him? 

Asura reached her hand out to cup Damoni’s cheek, her thumb lightly tracing his cheekbone to catch his tear that fell. At first, he turned his head away from her touch, although she refused to let him. Damoni gave in, and just slumped down in front of her, Asura following suit and crouching in front of him. 

“Damoni, listen.. You know how things are back at home. You know how broken I am, and how I don’t fit in with the pack. You know full well that I can’t go back now you have found out what I want. It's forbidden for demons to fall in love with humans. That’s why I ran away from that group. They don’t care about me now they know. I’m.. I'm sorry it hurts.. I don’t know how to fix that. If I did, Damoni, I would. I care about you. Hell, you took me in and looked after me from when I was ten. How can I not care about my technical guardian?”

She smiled gently at him when his eyes slowly looked up and into her emerald green ones. He looked so lost and afraid and the pain continued to stab at her heart. It was love she felt for him, wasn’t it? But how could she love two people at once? It wasn’t fair, on her heart and the two people. And she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to choose someone. But who?

Damoni reached his own hand out to Asura’s cheek, his claws shaking as he gently touched her pearly skin, not wanting to cut it. The look of distraught in his eyes sent another stab of pain into her heart as Asura gently leaned into his touch. The feeling of his claw tips gently brushing across her cheeks sent electric shocks throughout her entire body, and she blushed slightly. Yes, the feeling was love. She never got this feeling from Daniel, she loved Damoni more than she loved Daniel. 

She let out a gentle purring sound before Damoni growled, a primal, predatory instinctual sound, and trailed his hand down to her neck. Asura tilted her chin up, seeming to know that he wanted her blood again, only to find his hand slipping down further, a sharp claw lightly cutting the skin that covered her collarbone. She let out a low sound, one of enjoyment, as his claw drew blood from her, and in that instant, everything in Asura’s line of sight changed. 

Damoni had grabbed hold of Aura’s shoulders, and sprung up off of the ground, pushing her into it. He now loomed above her, fangs glistening with her blood from earlier, a dark, dangerous and wild glint in his eyes as he leaned down into her. She could feel him pressing into her, and for once, now she knew her true feelings, she didn’t try and struggle. All this time, when he had made her be submissive, was he really showing his love for her?

“Asura.. the thing is, I don’t want you to see me as your guardian. I took you in to protect you, to look after you.. Because I do love you. All these times I’ve been  
Showing dominance in such ways, giving you pleasure, it's because I want you to see me as a partner. I'm not that much older than you, and i know, deep down, you do love me too, even if you haven't realised it yet..”

This profound exclamation from Damoni set Asura’s heart on fire, and she blushed, looking away to the side. Using this as a chance, Damoni pressed his body into hers even more, before capturing her lips with his own. Asura blinked, her eyes wide with shock, and struggled lightly, to find Damoni not giving in. It made her see.. She loved him far more than she loved Daniel.. 

With her new feelings having come to light, she reached her arms up and looped them round Damoni’s neck, before kissing him back, a kiss full of passion and love, yet sorrow and regret. He tasted sweet, almost bittersweet at that, but deepened the kiss as she returned it, a low growl emitting from his throat.

With a gentle sigh, Asura reached her hand out and gently took Damoni’s in hers. With a small smile, she clicked her fingers. In the blink of an eye, the scenery around them changed; the trees, grass and darkness blurred until it turned white, and the sound of the rustling nature turned to the call of a flock of penguins. The sound of wind swirling around them both as they stepped forth into the chilled environment. A water spirit was crouched there, looking after the flock of penguins that they had both heard, but her head quickly snapped up and to the direction of Asura and Damoni as they stepped forth. 

Erin, the water spirit, suddenly grinned, and ran forth to Asura, who simply chuckled and opened her arms. Erin threw her arms around Asura, and lifted her into the air, almost crying with happiness at the sight of her long lost sister finally back again.

"I can't believe I've finally got you back!" Erin grinned as she set Asura down on her feet. Damoni snarled at Erin, clearly disapproving of her interrupting their precious moment that they were sharing. He cleared his throat, stood there both awkwardly and angrily, before Asura blushed and coughed lightly. 

"U-uh .. Erin, this is Damoni…" she began, not quite reaching anyone's gaze. Asura tugged at her collar slightly, feeling extremely out of place, and shuffled one foot on the ground. 

" I know. I assigned him to be your guardian. Given I couldn't protect you all the time, I thought I would entrust someone else with the responsibility. He owes me many favours, if I'm honest!" she laughed, then fell quiet as she saw the awkward looks on both faces around her.".. Wait.. Don't tell me.. ASURA! Why?! " she exclaimed. 

" Erin, it's not what you think…" Damoni spoke up, only to have an icy glare shot his way. The look sent a light shiver of regret down his spine, and he fell silent, letting the two sisters speak it out. 

Asura had peeked up when she had heard him speak, and she didn't look very pleased. Her stance had changed, from a shy, awkward poise to a defensive-offensive stance, as if she was ready to fight. He wondered how long it would take for her true form to be revealed. This form was not something he was hoping to see any time soon, even though it would be admirable to see her embrace her true nature. 

She growled at Erin, a quiet, yet threatening sound that reverberated in her chest. Those emerald green eyes had turned a flashing red, indicating she was royally pissed off, and Erin took a step closer, a vain attempt to comfort her sister. 

"Asura… Wh-What has he done to you? Let me help.." she kept taking slow, confident steps to Asura, who had begun shaking in rage. She glowered at Erin, before flicking her eyes to Damoni, who looked contradicted about something. 

Asura glared at her sisters she strode over to Damoni. 

" Erin. I know you sent him to be my guardian. But I cannot deny who I am and what I feel. If you don't like that, then I am afraid I will have no choice but to battle you to prove my point."


	2. ~♡ Fight For Your Rights ♡~

Erin stared at her sister, dumbfounded, at her sudden statement. Of what she remembered, Asura had always been so… tranquil, relaxed, laid back. What had Damoni done to change her and make her instinctive and aggressive? 

She glanced at Damoni, who seemed just as taken aback as she felt. Erin knew she couldn't beat her sister in a fight, despite being three years older and more experienced. But Asura had raw strength and determination on her side. Erin's attack and defence scores were much higher too, for she had to fend for herself, whereas Asura was raised in a family with Damoni nearby. 

"Okay, if that's how you feel, then lets fight.” Erin spoke confidently, even though she was visibly shaking from nervousness. Asura's stance shifted into a fighting style, and Erin followed suit. The tension in the air grew to reach new levels, and Damoni took a step back, clearly anxious and afraid. He knew both sisters were extremely powerful, as the both came directly under Satan and his wife, Ezili, the two strongest beings known to the demonic world. 

Asura was the first to make a move, however this was the least expected. Her eyes fell shut and her concentration seemed unbreakable. A black smoke enveloped her, before a bright green light shone through. When all cleared, Erin and Damoni couldn't believe their eyes. 

Asura stood there, her now pastel green hair flying behind her by some intangible wind that surrounded her, acting as a force-field. Her eyes were glowing a bright scarlet red, the sclera of her eyes an empty black. Her skin colour turned a piercing snow white as delicate looking black horns grew from in her head. They were slightly curved, and had what looked like miniature diamonds embedded along the sides. A slender tail sprung out from her torn black jeans, fading from green to black at the tip, and long dagger-like teeth protruded from just behind her lips. 

Damoni's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen Asura in her true form, only her human disguise. She was devilishly stunning. Her aura seemed to radiate the same as her fathers; a certain impending doom for anyone in her way, and he jumped as she sprung off of her feet and disappeared. 

Before either Erin or Damoni knew it, Asura appeared behind her sister, and she performed a sweep on Erin, knocking her down to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Erin shot out daggers made of ice towards her sister, seeing that Asura wasn't joking around and that she was determined to have her own way; that she would stop at nothing to get it. 

Asura dodged all the daggers, weaving in and out like a pro, and sped up as she approached her sister. With a yell, she pointed her hands to the floor at her feet, and vast amounts of flames erupted around Erin. She cried out as she was engulfed in a slightly weaker version of her father's power, and made a dash away through the rapidly growing thick black smoke, before turning round and dousing the area on water from within her. 

Erin realised that the water was still on the floor, and instantly turned it to ice, causing a dashing Asura to slip and stumble across it. Erin shot up a wall of ice in front of her sister, and Asura teleported out of the ice path. 

“Just let me live my life how i want to, Erin! I'm old enough to make my own choices and I don't need to be babied by you!” Asura yelled, furious at her sister trying to stop her from being how she wanted to be. “It's either Damoni or a fucking human, for Hell's sake. Do you really want me to get killed by my so-called family? Or do you want me to be happy for once in my damned life?!” Asura clicked her fingers, and ripped her sister from the ground. Within a split second, Erin was thrown through a line of trees, each one splintering and snapping from the force and speed her body was going.

She growled and lunged at her sister, grabbing her by the shoulders and tackling her down to the ground. Erin winced and struggled, managing to kick Asura off, only to stumble and yell out, tripping on a tree root and falling flat on her face. Within a split second, she had been teleported to a new location: a mountain. Erin was scared of heights, so she started to freak out and panic, wriggling about underneath Asura and shoved her in the chest with an ice blast, throwing her across the clearing and into the wall. Asura winced, her hand flying up to blast the rock above her to free herself, landing swiftly on her feet. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Asura swung a right hook that delivered a perfect hit to Erin’s jaw. Erin shook her head, her jaw now numb from the pain. She gave Asura a look of dismay as she proceeded to pounce towards her, her foot striking at Asura’s collar bone, sending her instantly down to the ground upon impact. Asura looked up at Erin and with a scream of anger she aimed her fist right at Erin’s throat, rising from the ground to deliver a powerful punch that knocked the air out of Erin, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. 

They continued to deliver powerful blow after powerful blow, a never ending cascade of attacks that got more intense with each strike. The two stood still for just a moment, panting and facing each other with a fiery rage burning in their eyes. Asura teleported over to Erin, landing a tornado kick square against Erin’s sternum, sending her flying backwards. 

Damoni appeared from a pathway as he sprinted towards the girls, throwing them apart and leaving them speechless. His eyes flickered from Asura to Erin, a troubled look on his face as he stood between the two girls. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!!” Damoni roared, eyes shining a crimson blood red as he held both girls in place by the shoulders. “Asura. You do not need to fight your sister to prove your point or your strength. And Erin, you didn't need to retaliate. You're older, you're supposed to be more mature.”

“She started it…” A stubborn Erin replied, sulking and turning away, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“This is my whole point. You’ve changed, Erin. You used to be mature, rational, sensible, now you just act like a kid and throw a strop if you can't get your own way!” Damoni argued back, proving his point. 

“Erin, you do know that he is right. You have changed. I used to look up to you as a role model, but for you to turn round and be such an immature child right now… it's making me regret it.” 

“Watch it, or I'll come at you again!” she spun round, glaring at you as she spat her words out. Asura smirked, and opened her arms. 

“See?! You're childish! You seem to be going backwards in your years, but hey. This just proves that I'm better than my baby sister~” 

With that comment, Erin lunged for her sister, momentarily forgetting where she was, and shoved her further into the mountain. She stumbled, lost her footing, and tripped over a rock on the ground from where Asura was a moment ago, and slipped, grabbing onto the edge of the rocky face of the mountain hole she had fallen into. Asura blinked, and grabbed her hand, before teleporting Erin out of the way. Asura wrapped her sister within her embrace. Erin blinked, but let out a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around Asura. 

The two sisters held each other, as Damoni came over, his expression concerned. He stopped a few metres from the women as he watched the sweet scene, before Erin grabbed her sister by the throat. 

“ I really am sorry for having to do this, Asura, but I cannot have you falling for a human or that trash..” 

She threw Asura by the neck further into the mountain hole, watching as she fell, Damoni yelling over the edge of the ground. A small, sad smile appeared on Asura's face as she fell into the pitch black void, into Mt. Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand down you fall! 
> 
> Don't worry, you're strong. You're a demon! 
> 
> Crystal wrote most of the fighting scenes, and I filled in the rest. All credit for this chapter goes to them!
> 
> As always, remember to always have a PMA!! 
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Crystal♡   
> and  
> Silent~


	3. ~♡ Ruined Expectations ♡~

Asura winced, a hand flying to her head as he opened her eyes. Her horns here gone, and she felt a wave of tranquility, yet confused.Her head hurt her, a pounding headache infiltrating her skull and causing havoc within. She sat up, letting out a hiss of pain, and blinked. 

There were golden flowers beneath her, which had broken her fall, and a golden ray of sunlight shone down the mountain. Asura looked up, and immediately looked back down to the floor. That was a long way she just fell… 

Asura slowly moved, getting to her feet and stumbling. She braced her hands on the wall, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her. She felt like she was going to puke. Asura swallowed, her mouth dry, before taking a deep breath. 

Looking back up, she pictured a rock climbing path, before she attached herself to the rocky inside of the mountain face. He lifted her leg up, setting it in a foot hole, and made her way back up. Erin was going to pay for this. 

As Asura reached the top of the mountain face, she could see, and hear, an argument between Damoni and Erin. Her Sister looked pissed off as he continued to yell at her, before she turned round and shouted back, an icy tone to her voice. Asura reached a hand up, only to get a painful shock that convulsed through her body and sent her hurtling back down into the mountain. 

She braced herself for an impact, and landed on her feet. She bent her legs, and rolled forward, reducing the pain of the impact to basically nothing. She laughed, shocked that it worked, before she checked around. There had to be another way out. 

She spied a black tunnel-way, and, filled with determination, stepped into the void-like path. She felt along the wall, before almost falling over as the tunnel opened up into another room, there was a single, small patch of grass, illuminated by some mysterious light, and she edged around it. She didn't want to get shocked again. 

There was a doorway to the other side, which led to a bright room, and Asura winced,her eyes squinted shut as she tried to see what was in the room. It was a vivid magenta and purple, with a crimson square outline of leaves in the centre. On the other side, there were pearly white stairs, leading up to a platformed area with an archway for a door to go.

Asura rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust, before she cautiously made her way across the room. She couldn't help but run her hand along the stairs, to feel they were lade of limestone, a smooth, familiar chalky feeling tingling the nerves in her fingers. It reminded her of back in Hell, the walls of her home.. 

She climbed the stairs, step by step, in awe of the room. It had a homely touch to it, even if it was bare and the hollow inside of a mountain. As her feet got her to the top, she turned back to face the room, a puzzled look on her face. She could feel some form of demonic presence, but couldn't see anyone, or anything, for that matter. She shrugged, and walked through the arch in the wall, pausing to brush her hands across the ivy hanging in two neat columns either side of the doorway..

In this room, there was what seemed to be a puzzle to open the door. The colours were the same as before, as Asura gathered it was the theme for the inside of this place, the soft tourmaline purple and magenta a bright, but sweet touch. Asura turned her attention to the puzzle. There were silver pressure plates resting upon the ground, one, then two, then one, and two again. There was a lever on the other side, so Asura guessed she had to hit the correct plates in the correct order, and pull the lever for the door to open. 

At first, she jumped onto the first solo pressure plate, then to the next. She flipped the switch, but nothing happened, only the plates rose back up from within the ground. 

“What about the dual ones..?” she murmured aloud, before pressing down the two left ones, then the two right. As she pulled the lever, the pressure plates popped back up, and she groaned in annoyance. Patience was not her strong suit, but determination was. She stepped onto the left back dual, then the right back, right front, left front, and heard a click. 

“Aha!!” She flipped the lever down, and the doors creaked open. Asura grinned, and clapped, before her eyes landed upon a sign on the wall. It was in some form of language, not english, but as she got closer, she could make out the words. They were written in some Satanic language you had picked up from when you were only a few months old. 

“Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. Huh.. it does sound like something my Father would say.” You rolled your eyes, before making your way through the doors, shoving them open with a strong, forceful burst of energy. 

You entered the next room, and blinked. There were tiny, cute bridges over little streams of crystal clear water. There were two of these adorable little setups, and another archway with viciously sharp spikes protruding from the ground. Asura thought for a moment, before she shook her head and sighed. There was no way she could jump those spokes, given the height of the doorway. She would have to be going straight through the air and travelling fast before she even had a slim chance of getting through it. 

Asura wandered along the room, looking for more pressure plates, only for her eyes to fall upon three levers. So maybe these were the clues to solving the puzzle? Asura’s forefinger touched her lip as her thumb cradled her chin. She concentrated. In which order did she have to flip then? 

Asura sighed heavily, and murmured to herself. 

“Fuck it, i'll just go with the good ol first come first served approach…” 

With that, Asura walked back to the first lever, and flipped it down, before walking to the other two. She flipped the first one, before a crunch sounded, and the spikes disappeared into the ground. She jumped into the air with a grin, and tried the last switch. An empty crunch sounded in the room, and she blinked, flicking it up again. The same sound echoed in the room, before Asura laughed like a child, flicking it up and down in rapid succession. 

Nothing happened, and Asura just laughed it off again, before she walked into yet another magenta and tourmaline purple room. There was a mannequin sitting in the room, blank eyes staring at you, until Asura felt a presence. This one wasn't demonic, just a lost soul. She furrowed her eyebrows in concern, and walked over, kneeling in front of it. 

“Hey, buddy.. Looks like you're lost.. You tryna find a new home?” She spoke gently, before a ghost flew out and hovered in front of her. Asura didn't flinch, but just smiled even more. She was used to seeing ghosts and spirits, as she came from where they resided most commonly. It nodded sadly, not up for a conversation, before her eyes softened and she slowly stood up. 

“Now.. I am going to help you, okay? But you mustn't be afraid if you see who I really am. Promise?” The ghost nodded once more, and Asura told it to go back into the mannequin. She closed your eyes, concentrating on the demonic power within her, as she let her true self flow. 

Her horns grew out of her head, hair turned a bleached pastel green and her eyes turned to their black and red. She felt the tail grow from the base of her back, before her fangs poked through, showing beneath her top lip. She opened her eyes again, placed a hand upon the mannequin, before letting her magic flow, fusing the two together, bonding them with her own magic. 

The mannequin opened it's eyes in disbelief, and they shone, before a soft, female voice echoed within the room. 

“Thank you! You are my saviour!” With that, Asura swept down into a bow, before returning back to her human form. 

“It's my pleasure. I may be my Father’s daughter, but after he did something, I am rebelling, and being the best person I can!” Asura felt a burning determination within herself as the newly born mannequin spoke once more, and she felt her soul soar. 

“You are nothing like Satan, you are sweet and gentle, determined to only use your powers for good or in defence. I admire you, given the fact that you have come from that bloodline.” 

She smiled at the mannequin, before saying she must be on her way. They explained the best route to take, and Asura mentally took notes. She thanked them once more, before walking into a different room. This place was an absolute maze…

This room was full of nothing but empty space, as Asura wandered through it. A sign caught her attention, and she read it aloud to herself. 

“The Western room is the Eastern room’s blueprint.. Okay then.. Where?” She studied the walls, the ceiling, before she noticed the floor. 

“Oh. There.” She slapped her own forehead, before wondering back to the beginning of the now visible path on the ground. As she walked it, Asura took note of how many strides each part took, before she saw the next part. 

“Oh...fuck me. This better not be lying to me..” 

She took a deep breath, before mimicking the previous path, stepping onto the spikes. To her amazement, they sunk down into the ground as her foot stepped onto them. Her combat boots wouldn't have protected her feet, so she let a sigh of relief out after she completed it. 

In front of her was a room. It was completely bare, other than, in the far distance, she could see a limestone pillar. Given the puzzles from before, anything was clearly possible, so Asura took her sweet time to cross the room, cautious of any falling rocks or arrows in the walls or collapsing floor. 

To her surprise, there were no puzzles or traps as he finished the room, and she leaned against the door frame to take a rest. She yawned, tired from all the walking, before carrying on, passing through multiple rooms full of more puzzles. It mentally drained Asura as she stumbled through them all, her eyes trying to fall shut. 

Luck was on Asura’s side, as she saw a house in the distance. She ran up to it, eager to rest, before she paused, and knocked on the door. No answer, so she knocked again. Again, no answer. She wandered inside. 

The walls were a soft cream, and the floors made of wooden planks. There was a staircase in front of her, and rooms to either side. Asura though, before wandering to her left. A warm front room and dining room in one met her eyes, another doorway on the far side of the room. She didn't care about anything, and went through the other doorway. It led to a kitchen, and although the place seemed abandoned, she started to rummage around, only to find a chocolate bar in the fridge, along with a pie. It looked good enough to eat, so she took both foods with her, in need of energy. She decided to continue exploring as she nibbled on the chocolate bar, and went right from where she entered the house. 

There were a few doors along a cream corridor, and she went into the first. It was a child’s bedroom, based on the colour scheme,a gentle red, the size of the bed, a small, twin sized, and the shoes in a disparity of sizes. It was cute, but she walked out. The next room was all blue, and had a mature theme to it, by the large bookshelf and the desk with paperwork on it. The bad was larger, more suited for a larger quantity of people, but again, she walked out, and checked the last door. IT was locked, so she continued to walk back the way she came. 

The fatigue hit Asura as she walked past the child’s bedroom, so she decided to take a nap. She entered the room, before moving the bed against the door. If anyone owned this house and still lived here, they would have a tough time trying to get to her. Asura laid down, setting the pie and half eaten chocolate bar down beside the bed, and within minutes, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you adorable readers! 
> 
> It's Silent here, bringing you the chapter three you have been waiting for! ＼(￣▽￣;)／
> 
> Asura gets a little tired towards the end, so she can't really pay much attention to detail. I hope Crystal and I managed to pull this off!! 
> 
> As always, dont forget to have a PMA for life!!
> 
> Crystal♡  
> and   
> Silent~


	4. ~♡ Skeleton Faces Bring Joy ♡~

Asura grumbled as she awoke from her sleep, and rubbed her eyes, before stretching and yawning. She peered around the room, now shrouded in darkness, and she groaned, before heaving herself out of bed and making her way out of the room. The lights were still on in the majority of the rest of the house, and Asura flinched, before she shielded her eyes. There was one place she was yet to check. 

Asura made her way to the stairs, and followed them down into the basement. The air became musty and damp, and she shivered. It seemed to be so cold down here, and it really bit at her skin. Asura pushed forward, and came across two doors towering above her. She blinked, before shoving them open, to reveal a long hallway. 

As she progressed along the hallway, Asura got colder and colder, as if she was walking in the arctic. She wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep some body heat, and kicked the new set of doors open. What filled her vision explained why she felt like she was freezing to death. 

A long snow covered pathway stood before her, a never-ending row of tree trunks stood proud and tall to her left hand side and as she took a step outside. Asura heard a soft crunching beneath her feet as they sunk into the snow around her. Asura shivered, wrapping her arms tighter around her, before her ears picked up another set of footsteps. 

Asura froze, before whirling around, to see a light blue puff of smoke in the air. Her pulse sped up in fear, before she carried on walking. ‘I have no idea what that is, but I don't wanna stick around to find out…’ she thought as she picked up the pace. She broke into a run as her fear amplified to new levels, before suddenly, she felt frozen with her fear. She wouldn't move, and she heard the same footsteps behind her, only this time, they were louder, and approaching her. 

“human… don't you know how to greet a new pal?” a voice sounded out from right behind her. She started to tremble,the raspy, low voice layered thickly with menace sending icy shivers down her spine. It spoke again, and she blinked. Although it was still menacing, it had an almost playful tone to it. 

“turn around, and shake my hand…” Asura slowly turned, not knowing what she should expect, before she saw a figure, the same height as her, shrouded in shadows. They stuck their hand out, and Asura swallowed, before a shaky hand of hers extended and grabbed the figures hand. 

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffftttt

The sound of a whoopie cushion sounded out in the forest around her, before Asura blushed a bright red. The figure laughed, before the shadows dissipated from their form and revealed a skeleton.

The skeleton wore a huge grin on his rounded skull, and a medium blue jacket with a white fluff tipped hood. They had on a white turtleneck and a pair of black basketball shorts with a white stripe down each leg. Asura looked down in her embarrassment and saw they were wearing pink fuzzy slippers.. 

“Heh, the old whoopie cushion on the hand trick. It's always funny.”

Asura stared, before a slight chuckle escaped her as she realised what it was. The chuckle faded into a shiver, before the skeleton glanced her up and down.

”hey, kid.. you cold?” She nodded, and before she knew it, the skeleton had slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She blinked, staring at him, realising he was a male by his voice, and murmured a thank you. Slipping her arms through the sleeves and doing it up, Asura introduced herself. 

“nice to meetcha, Asura. i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton.” he greeted her with an even wider grin, before telling her about the place. She nodded along with everything he said, before he explained about magical monsters. 

“Hang on.. Magic? You guys have magic?” Asura blurted out, as Sans nodded, grinning. He explained a few more things, before he got to the present.  
“so, I have a brother, Papyrus, he loves puzzles, and has a load set up in this little town. You don't have a place to go, so you wanna spend a couple nights at mine and his place, and make our way through the town?”

“Uh.. if you guys would be alright with that, then I'll be happy to, as long as you are sure…” Asura replied, before Sans laughed and grinned.

“sure thing, kid. Paps would love to meetcha too,” Sans said, as the two of them made their way through Snowdin. 

After a few minutes of walking through rooms full of ice and snow, Sans turned to Asura as they were walking, and grinned.

“ya hear that voice, kid? that's my brother, Papyrus. i think he is just over there, do you wanna go meet him?” She nodded, a look of anxiety on her face, before she heard the voice in the distance. It was loud and energetic, and it scared her with how much enthusiasm was held within the monster if that was his voice. 

Sans lead the way into a clearing, before another skeleton, who Asura presumed to be Papyrus, yelled in joy at his brother.

“HELLO, SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEE-” Papyrus froze as he saw Asura hiding behind sans, in his jacket, and instantly freaked out. 

“OH MY GOD, SANS, IT'S A HUMAN! AND THEY ARE WEARING YOUR JACKET! WHY IS THIS, BROTHER?!” His voice was louder when he had spotted Asura, and she cowered more behind Sans. 

“heh, bro, this is Asura, she is a human I found who has nowhere to go. you wanna show her a puzzle or two?” Sans questioned his brother, who jumped up and down on the spot. 

“NYEH HEH HEH!! I WOULD LOVE TO, I'M GLAD YOU SUGGESTED MY PUZZLES!” Papyrus boomed, before he began to explain an electrifying maze to Asura. She began to walk forward when he told her to, and Sans grinned in anticipation, as Papyrus was shocked instead of her. 

“SANS!! WHY DIDN'T SHE GET SHOCKED, AND WHY DID I?!” Papyrus yelled, causing Asura to flinch and cower away. 

“I think the kid has to hold the orb, bro…” Sand replied, his hands resting in the pockets of his shorts, and Papyrus yelled enthusiastically, before revealing the maze solution as he walked to Asura. The orb was placed on her head, and she blinked, before taking it in her small hands. Papyrus told her to walk through the maze, and she followed the footprints he had left in the snow, not getting shocked once. 

“INCREDIBLE, YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY. TOO EASILY…” Papyrus exclaimed, before he showed Asura round a bunch more puzzles. She solved them all as Papyrus and Sans marvelled at her puzzle-solving skills. 

At the rate Asura was going, it didn't take her long to be able to get through all of the puzzles Papyrus had set, and they had soon arrived at papyrus and Sans’ house. The two skeletons led Asura into the two story house, decorated with Christmas lights and a wreath on the front door. Inside, Asura looked around at the vallejo coloured walls, turquoise and amethyst coloured carpet, and burnt sienna tables dotted in various places. There was an orange and yellow tiled kitchen located in front of the entrance, and upstairs there were two rooms separated by a framed picture of a bone. 

She wandered what was in store for her within this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little short. Crystal and I have both had some personal things to take care of recently, and it has been tough to write recently. But nevertheless, we have powered through and gotten this written this for you. 
> 
> As always readers, remember to keep a PMA for life!! 
> 
> with love,  
> Crystal♡  
> and  
> Silent~


End file.
